


Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In.

by hemakeshimstrongx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ron Pope, listen to him!!!
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, ????????, AU, All I want for Christmas is you, Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Christmas tune singing, DAVID BECKHAM - Freeform, Fluff, Harry with Babies, Language, Larry Stylinson Is Real, London, Love, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, NYC, One Shot, Presents, SO, Sleepy Kisses, Still no smut, Tea, Whiskey - Freeform, Wine, based off of such a good song omfg, future Larry Stylinson marriage, i guess it's pretty fluffy, i'm trying to keep this more cute than dirty you feel, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis drinks so much tea lmao, of sorts, oh more tags, swapping sweatshirts, they curse a bit idk, they play charades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis has only had his breath taken away a few times, none of them caused just by looking at another human being. But he's looking at Harry and he can barely breathe but he wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>[or: Louis takes Harry home for Christmas, and realizes that he doesn't ever want to have another Christmas with anyone but Harry.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! i have this fic based at Christmastime and i actually have another fic that's almost done it's almost at 10k words but is wrapping up quite nicely, should be posted either on Christmas Day if not the day after. Still counts as a Christmastime fic, so. This fic is relatively fluffy, so.

_Watching you watching me, a fine way to fall asleep._

"Louis," Harry whispers suddenly, eyes fluttering open to stare at Louis in the seat next to him. "Please stop staring at me. I'd like to sleep. We have another few hours ahead of us."

"Like two hours, love. You've been sleeping since we took off. I'm bored." Louis whines softly, resting his chin on his hand. "Why can't we join the mile high club or something?" he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry rolls his eyes, sitting straight up in his seat. "I hate you."

Louis snorts. "No you don't."

"Eh, you're right. Do you have any chips left or anything?" he asks, looking at his phone. "Shit, I have to charge this."

"They have the USB charge-y thingy here," Louis points. "And, yes, I do. Would you like them?"

Harry nods, fishing his phone charger out of his sweatshirt pocket where he'd stored it for safekeeping. He plugs it in while Louis opens the bag of chips and eats one, because they're his, he should be able to eat them. "The guy next to me has been asleep for the past two hours snoring like _crazy,"_ Louis whispers, leaning closer to Harry to keep their conversation unheard. "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't think people can control their snoring, Lou," Harry notes, putting up the shade so he can look at the ocean below them.

Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, looking out the plane window. "Are you excited?"

"Not so much excited as I am nervous," Harry admits, eating another chip.

"You have no need to be nervous. My mum'll love you. So will my sisters."

"Can you run me through the Tomlinson family tree again? And another dozen times before we get there?"

Louis sighs. "My mum's name is Johannah, or Jay, go with Jay. She's newly married to Dan, which if you remember-"

"Is why you went home the summer I met you," Harry fills in. "Yes, I remember that much."

Louis smiles, taking a chip from the bag. "There's Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe. And with Dan she's got Doris and Ernest, the babies."

"Lottie's the oldest?" Harry asks, just for confirmation, and Louis nods. "Alright. You should try to sleep."

Louis is asleep in minutes, and Harry's the only one who'll know that he actually slept. The guy next to Louis is too far asleep to know anything that went on this entire plane ride.

Without Louis there to run his mouth, Harry's left alone with his own thoughts, which begin running wild with possible scenarios that could happen while they're at Louis' mother's. What if she doesn't like him? What if they don't get along? What if he fucks something up, or says the wrong thing? His thoughts go and go and go for at least an hour before Louis finally snuffles, rubbing his face. "Your heart's beating like a racehorse." He says sleepily, putting a hand over Harry's chest. "What're you thinking about?"

"What do you think?"

Louis sits up, stretching his arms over his head. "Stop worrying, Haz. They're all going to love you."

"You think all the presents are okay?"

"Yeah, babe. How expensive is the thing you bought me for Christmas?" Louis asks.

"We agreed on a price limit and I stayed within that price limit."

"Okay, good, as did I."

/ /

"Louis," Harry hisses before Louis goes to shut off the car. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared, Harry."

"But I am. Do I look okay?"

"You always look fine, my love—"

"Should I put my hair up or leave it down? She doesn't have a thing against skinny jeans, does she?"

"No, Haz. And, yes, your shirt is fine."

"Should I button it more?" he asks, peeping through his half unzipped jacket.

Louis turns the car off and opens his door. "C'mon, Harry."

He grabs his and Harry's suitcases out of the back seat, hollering at Harry to grab the presents. "Why the fuck is yours so heavy?" Louis grumbles, dragging them up the four steps to the door.

"Maybe because half of your shit is in with mine."

"That's a lie and you know it. If one of us is the diva with all the shit, it's you," Louis snaps, ringing the doorbell.

The door opens not even a second after he's pressed the button. "Louis is home!" a little girl screeches.

Harry figures this must be Daisy or Phoebe.

"Hey, pea," Louis grins, stepping over the threshold. Harry realizes it's Phoebe, she's the one Louis stuck that nickname to. He follows behind, somewhat awkwardly.

"Just leave that stuff there," He tells Harry, placing the suitcases down as he does so.

Harry watches Louis carefully, noting what he does. Louis slides off his shoes, so Harry does as well. Louis takes Harry's coat from him and hangs it on one of the hooks and closes the front door.

"Smells like Christmas in here," Harry hums.

Louis smiles, leading Harry through the house.

"Lou," a woman, Jay, obviously, exhales. She pulls Louis into her arms until Louis backs away. Harry wonders if it's because he was tired of hugging or because he remembered Harry standing in the background.

"Mum, uh, this is Harry," Louis gestures to Harry. "The guy lingering behind me like some kinda creepy stalker," he adds under his breath.

If they were at home, Harry may or may not have smacked Louis for that.

"This is _the_ Harry, then?" Jay muses, eyebrows arched. "Looks different than you described him, Lou."

"Talk about me a lot, then?" Harry asks, speaking finally.

Louis bites his lip. "Maybe."

Jay surprises Harry by pulling him into a hug. "So good to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Harry replies as they pull apart.

"Where's the girls? How come Pea's the only one here?"

"The little ones are already sleeping and the other three went with Dan to pick up your nan."

"You didn't tell me that," Harry says immediately. "That your nan's coming too?"

"New information to me, sweetheart. Honestly," Louis holds his hands up. "I didn't know she was coming here. It's only the twenty second?"

"Just so it's easier she's gonna stay here too. That alright with you?"

Louis nods. "Mhm. D'you want tea?" he asks, turning to face Harry, who nods.

Louis starts on the tea, while Jay stares intently at Harry. "So how old are you?"

"Turning twenty one," Harry replies. "February."

Jay hums, nodding. "And you go to NYU? What courses are you taking?"

"Um, I'm traveling down the photography path, but I'm also taking classes in psychology and Gender and Sexuality studies as well."

"You're a photographer?"

"Yeah, I'm not that—"

Louis interjects immediately, "He's going to tell you he's not that good. But he's lying. He has a way with the camera."

"Only because my subject knows how to _work_ the camera," Harry says under his breath, playing with the cross necklace around his neck. Louis smiles at him, handing him a mug of tea.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Jay asks.

"His flash was on," Louis says cheekily, pushing himself up on the counter beside where Harry's standing.

"I asked Harry, not you, Louis."

"Great, you already like him more than me," Louis grumbles.

Harry reaches and pinches Louis' thigh. "It was over the summer. And the story about the flash is a _lie._ We were both in this coffee shop and _someone_ spilled coffee all over the place."

"That someone was you, Haz, don't tell the story wrong."

"True, it was me. But because this is New York City and people all hate each other, nobody stopped to check on me or anything. Only Louis."

Jay has a huge smile on her face and Louis is honestly finding it a tad creepy but sweet at the same time.

"Lou just uses the picture story because it helps inflate his ego a bit," Harry jokes, and earns a laugh from Louis' mother. Okay, he can do this.

"Where are we sleeping?" Louis asks, downing nearly half his tea in one gulp. Harry rolls his eyes.

"Your room, where else?"

"The bed moved up from a twin to a full, right?"

"Yes, it did. I assumed you two would be sharing a bed, that's why your Nan's coming and staying."

Harry cheeks flush pink as Louis answers the question, "you'd be correct, we do share a bed. I'm gonna bring our stuff upstairs."

Louis downs the tea in record time and pushes himself off the counter. "I'm going to bring our stuff upstairs, coming?" he looks to Harry, who nods and sets his half empty cup of tea down.

"I think the amount of tea you drink might be unhealthy in a sense," Harry says thoughtfully, following Louis out of the kitchen.

They take their suitcases upstairs, Louis stopping in front of a plain white door. "This is it. La Casa De Tommo." he says, opening the door.

"Very... blue," Harry comments.

Louis lets out a laugh, dropping his suitcase by the dresser. Harry sits down on the bed. "Comfy bed, though. At least it's not blue." he sighs, laying out on his back.

Louis moves Harry so he's horizontal on the bed and pockets himself on top of Harry, tangling their legs together. "I'm glad you decided to come with me," he whispers, sliding a hand through Harry's hair.

"Your mum doesn't like me."

"Of course she does. You just met her, talked to her for five minutes," Louis says, as Harry puts a hand on his cheek. "You have two more full days until Christmas and a few days after that to get her to warm up to you."

"Aha! So you admit, she doesn't like me!"

Louis rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Harry's lips. "She doesn't know you, there's a difference. Not liking someone and not knowing someone are completely different."

Harry smiles. "Thank you for taking me."

Louis kisses him again, slower and longer this time.

"I hope you don't mind that I like kissing you," Harry says, catching Louis' bottom lip between his teeth.

"I like kissing you too," Louis hums, pressing their lips together softly.

"Good."

They kiss like this for longer than they probably should, Louis hovering over Harry while they kiss slowly. If Harry could, he'd stay here forever with Louis. In the warm, small bedroom kissing like they're not going anywhere any time soon.

"Love you," Harry murmurs, without even really meaning to. Those words are something rare, something that just started being said a few months ago. They both mean it, though. But the words still seem new on their tongues, they seem almost dangerous and reckless and something totally bigger than Louis and Harry are. So the words are rare, something special.

Louis just smiles and kisses Harry again. "Love you too."

Harry can feel a blush creep onto his cheeks and feel his stomach churn and his heart race with Louis' reply. Louis commonly causes all three of those things, no matter what's happening.

They're still laying like that, Louis pressing lazy kisses over Harry's face, jaw and neck, when Jay walks by the room, but quickly backs up.

She waits a few seconds before saying anything. Finally, "You know, Dan and the girls will be back any minute."

"Shit," Harry curses, shoving Louis away. Louis glares at Harry, then at his mother.

"How long have you been standing there?" Louis asks, sitting up.

"Long enough," Jay replies, teasing smile on her face. "Assuming this room will be suitable while you're here?"

Harry sits up as well. "Fine. S'nice."

"Bed's very comfy," Louis says, patting it. "Will do nicely. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Jay quirks an eyebrow. "Alright."

As soon as Jay continues down the hallway, Harry lets out some noise somewhere between a squeal and growl and tackles Louis back onto the bed. "You're an idiot, you know!?"

Louis laughs, letting Harry pin him to the mattress.

"Making out passionately with me on the bed while your _mum's_ standing there? Now she's gonna hate me!"

"Please, Hazza. She couldn't hate you if she tried."

"Oh, I'm sure she can. Especially after she's caught us making out and you seemingly implying that we're gonna _fuck_ on this bed!"

"H, my mum's caught me doing much worse—" Louis cuts himself off. "Let's go downstairs, yeah? I think I just heard a car."

"No," Harry says firmly. "I'm not moving. I'm gonna sit on you for the rest of your life, it's your punishment."

_The neighbors fight while we both rest our eyes._

"Oh, what a way to go," Louis grins up at Harry, eyes glimmering. "Not much of a punishment, sweetheart."

"I'll  just have to come up with something a little more harsh then, _honey,"_ Harry snaps. "Cause of death... blue balls, maybe?"

Louis gasps. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

They stare at each other for a moment, attempting to be serious, but it's broken not five seconds later. Giggling, Harry leans down and presses a kiss to Louis' mouth. "Let's go," Louis murmurs.

Harry buries his face in Louis' neck. "Don't wanna go."

"We could've cuddled in my apartment, you know. Didn't have to pay for tickets back and stuff. Let's go downstairs."

Harry whines and still doesn't move. Louis runs a finger through his hair and kisses along Harry's jaw. Wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses before stopping at the hinge of his jaw and sucking. Harry gasps, sitting up immediately.

"I can't meet your nan and your sisters with a hickey on my neck!"

"Get _off_ me then," Louis retorts, pinching Harry's hip.

It's only another ten minutes before Dan gets home. Fizzy is the first one through the door, flinging herself at Louis. "So this is the boy?" Lottie muses, gesturing at Harry standing behind Louis.

"Jesus, Lou, talk about me much?"

"Gotta show you off," Louis smiles. "This is Harry. Harry, we've got Lottie here," he puts a hand on Lottie's head. "Fizzy and Daisy. And..." he pauses, watching Dan come through the door. "That's Dan, and my Nan."

Harry feels... he's not really sure. Uncomfortable? No, he wouldn't go as far as to say he feels uncomfortable. Harry is just an awkward person, thus making this experience awkward. Whatever.

/

"I'm genuinely terrified that your mother doesn't like me." Harry admits, burying his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

"When you went to the bathroom earlier she told me she does."

"You're lying," Harry accuses, kissing Louis' neck. "She didn't."

"She did, H. I'm not lying. She said she thinks you're cute, and funny, and she likes your hair." Harry hums, still not fully believing it. "Her words, not mine," Louis insists.

"Sounds a lot like your words, babe, sorry."

"Whatever. She likes you, okay? After tomorrow you'll have her under lock and key."

"I love you," Harry whispers. "Goodnight, Lou."

"Love you too, Haz."

Harry wakes up again to the sun beginning to shine through the window and without Louis in the bed. He can actually smell coffee from downstairs, which motivates him to get up and out of bed. Realizing it's fucking _cold_ and he's just wearing a tee shirt and some lounge pants, Harry stops and pulls Louis' big NYU hoodie from his suitcase, putting it on as he heads downstairs. He finds Louis and Jay in the kitchen, talking quietly over cups of coffee.

Louis turns at the sound of footsteps, expression going soft at the sight of Harry. "Mornin', love," he smiles. "Didn't think I'd see you so early."

"You're up oddly early, too," Harry points out.

"Time zones, jet lag. Want coffee?" Louis offers, standing up. Harry nods, sitting down in the chair next to the one Louis was in.

"As I was saying, Louis," Jay continues, a huge smile on her face. Louis honestly completely forgot about the conversation with his mother. Right, other people besides Harry. He forgets that sometimes, honestly. Louis hums, pouring just a bit of milk into Harry's coffee.

He hands Harry the mug and sits down again. "As you were saying," he says, mock-formally, making Harry giggle just a bit.

"I thought maybe you'd take your sisters to the hill today? Let them do some sledding?"

"My sisters? Absolutely not, those wretched things. Unbearable," Louis says sarcastically. "That's unthinkable. No."

"You're unbearable," Harry remarks into his mug.

"What?"

Harry doesn't say anything, just stares at Louis over the rim of his mug. "Christ, talk about being rude," Louis mumbles. "Yes, I will take the girls sledding today. If they ever get their asses out of bed."

"To be fair, it's not even eight," Jay says. "You were up exceptionally early this morning."

Louis shrugs, staring into his nearly empty cup. "Couldn't sleep."

"So, Harry," Jay says suddenly. Harry lifts his head. "Louis says you're a massive Packers fan?"

Harry nods. "Yeah, I am."

"How'd you get into the American football?"

"When I moved to the states I kind of adopted this whole football thing everyone was so big on, and Green Bay just stuck with me."

"When'd you move?"

"As soon as I finished secondary. I knew I wanted to go to NYU, so that's what I did."

"Louis did the same thing. You met there, right?"

"Over the summer, actually," Louis chimes in. "In that coffee shop."

"It's called Starbucks," Harry says slowly. "And yes, over the summer. In Starbucks."

"And how are your courses going?"

"Um, they're good. Sometimes there's a lot of work at one time, but it's college, and NYU nonetheless, so."

"My classes are going great as well," Louis says. "Musical theatre is very musically musical, the literature course is a lot of work, the other music class is light work."

"Do you know what you're going to do with your life, yet?"

"Um, no."

Jay rolls her eyes. "Good talk, Lou."

"I'm here, what do you wanna talk about? Because you seem more interested in my boyfriend than you are in me."

Harry's cheeks flush at the word. He's never done that before. It's probably just the fact that it's Louis' mother, that Louis just called Harry his _boyfriend_ to his mother. Yeah, that's probably it.

"I am very interested in Harry, in both of you."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to take a shower," Louis says, standing up.

"Louis-" Harry goes to protest.

"Be a big boy and hold a conversation with my mum, can you?"

"Lou, seriously-"

"Haz, seriously," Louis mocks. "She doesn't bite, love," he says softly, kissing Harry's head. He stays by Harry's ear for a moment to whisper, "talking to her is the only way you're gonna get her to like you."

Harry huffs. "I hate you."

"Your attitude probably won't sit well with my mum."

"Like his attitude better than yours most of the time!" Jay calls after him.

"Usually he's brattier when we're in New York. He seems different here." Harry says.

"Louis is always bratty. Always has been, always will be."

"He was like that growing up too?" Harry asks, unable to hide a small smile at the thought of Louis when he was younger.

"God, he was unbearable."

As conversation carries on, Harry isn't really sure why he was dreading this so much. A little while later Lottie and the twins both come downstairs, searching immediately for breakfast. Harry excuses himself after a conversation about Harry's college courses, heading upstairs. The bathroom door is still shut, shower still on, so Harry goes into Louis' bedroom across the hall and sprawls out on the bed.

Louis comes in minutes later, towel _barely_ clinging to his hips and body still glistening wet. "Oh. Hi," he says, dropping his dirty clothes on the floor next to his suitcase.

Harry sits up a little straighter and swallows hard. "Hi. How was your... how was your shower?"

"Eh. It was okay. Did you survive the conversation with my mother?"

"Yeah, I did. I think she likes me."

Louis smirks, shutting the bedroom door. "I told you so, didn't I?"

"You did." Harry nods.

Louis starts getting changed, pulling on boxers and digging around for a shirt. "Harold," he says suddenly, not looking over his shoulder. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

Harry licks his lips. "Sorry. Can't help it."

"Well," Louis says slowly, grabbing a long sleeved shirt. "See anything you like, then?"

"Hmm.. I dunno."

Louis lets out a laugh and pulls the tee shirt on before a pair of joggers go on his legs.

_Hands in the fallen snow, numb to the winter cold._

It's nearly noon by the time the girls are all ready to go outside. Jay opts to let the little twins skip out on the snow, but they seem like they'd rather sleep anyways.

"Can we go to the gazebo, Lou?" Fizzy asks, throwing a handful of snow at Louis' back.

"Hey!" Louis exclaims. "Yes, we can. Don't keep throwing snow at me."

"What gazebo?" Harry asks, adjusting the beanie on his head.

"It's this place we used to go to all the time. Had my first kiss there."

The walk isn't far, but it's cold, which doesn't help. But they get there and it looks beautiful with the snow and everything. The girls set to work on a snowman while Louis steps up onto the gazebo.

"First kiss, huh?" Harry muses.

Louis nods. "She stood right there," he says softly, pushing Harry's back against one of the wooden posts. "And I was like this," Louis presses his chest to Harry's. "And kissed her like this." A soft, closed-mouth kiss is placed on Harry's lips.

"That's it?"

"No. She wanted more, so I kissed her like this," Louis kisses Harry slowly, cupping his jaw and tonguing into his mouth.

"And that's it?" Harry breathes.

"I may have done this," Louis continues, kissing along Harry's jaw. "And this," he sucks lightly on Harry's neck, making him groan softy.

Harry grabs a fistful of Louis' hair, messing up his hat, and draws him away. "Knock that off, Tomlinson."

"Kissed her like this again," Louis kisses Harry gently once more. "And that was it."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen, I believe. That was my first _real_ kiss."

"And it was a girl?"

"By the time I turned sixteen I realised I did _not_ like girls, so."

Harry lets out a laugh. "Fascinating story, Lou." 

"Yeah, right?" Louis laughs, playing with Harry's scarf. "Warm enough, bub?"

Harry nods, looping one part of the scarf around Louis' neck, pulling them that much closer together. Louis presses a kiss to the tip of Harry's red nose. "I love you," he whispers, kissing Harry's cheek next.

"I love you too," Harry lets Louis kiss him until the scruff of Louis' beard starts to bother of him. "You have to shave," Harry says finally, lifting the scarf over Louis' head and pushing him away.

"You ruined our moment." Louis frowns.

"Sorry, babe."

"Let's go help the girls with their snowman."

Louis says help, but ends up sitting on his ass in the snow watching. "My ass is getting cold!" he exclaims once they've finished their second snowman. "And I can't feel my fingers, and I wanna go home. And I think I might be stuck. _Haz_."

"Lou."

"Help me up. My joggers are soaked. I think my balls might be blue."

"Who parked their arse in the snow?" Harry sings, taking Louis' hands and hauling him up from the ground.

"Let's go, loves," Louis calls, ignoring Harry. "Get some hot chocolate. Any clue what mum's got in store for dinner?"

"Thought she said we were going out somewhere."

_Cause we'll get warm inside._

Back at the house, Jay has the twins laid down for a short nap and has already started a kettle to make hot chocolate with the handy SwissMiss packets Louis and Harry brought from home.

"Leave your wet stuff by the door." Jay calls.

"Strip here?" Louis quirks an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you're not naked?" Jay quirks an eyebrow right back at him.

Louis sighs, taking off his jacket and sweatshirt, then pulling his snow pants down. Harry dramatically covers his eyes, pretending that he's watching something he shouldn't be. Louis rolls his eyes. "You too, curly. Strip." he says.

Harry does as he's told. "M'gonna run up and grab sweats and a sweatshirt or something. Want one?"

"Yeah, thank you. One of yours, maybe?" he asks softly.

Louis smiles. "Of course."

Louis grabs sweats for Harry and himself, and picks a zip up hoodie to wear. He debates what sweatshirt will fit Harry properly, then remembers he's got a Rovers sweatshirt that's a size too big but brought it anyway, and settles on that. He pulls his stuff on before heading downstairs.

"Here," he chucks the sweats at Harry as well as the sweatshirt, both of which Harry puts on without thinking twice about.

"Hot chocolate's ready!" Lottie announces. "Lou, you want a cup?"

Louis puts both hands on Harry's hips and pushes him towards the kitchen. "Yes, Louis does," he sings.

"Stop pushing me," Harry mutters, putting his hands over Louis'. Louis laces their fingers together immediately. "Hate you."

"Love you," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's cheek and taking a mug of hot chocolate from the counter.

He arches his eyebrows at Harry over the rim when Harry continues to stare at him. "Good hot chocolate?" Jay asks, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder, preventing him from confronting Harry about the staring.

_You're the reason I come home, my love._

Louis nods. "Very good. Thank you."

"You still got that Rovers sweater, huh?"

Harry feels his cheeks flush because _he's the one wearing the sweatshirt_ and now they're going to have to talk about him. "Harry likes wearing it," Louis says. "It's okay, though. Looks cute in my clothes."

Harry rolls his eyes. If they were at home, he'd probably give Louis the finger. "I'm going to take a hot shower."

"Asshole, I just brought you those clothes."

"I can put them back on," Harry rolls his eyes again. "Going to take a shower. See you later."

"Or I could come with you?" Louis quirks an eyebrow.

Jay hits his arm. Harry would have done the same thing. Smacking Louis is sometimes the only thing that works.

Harry winks at Louis as he walks away, and he's not sure where this boldness has come from.

"Well," Jay begins. "Picked a looker, I'll tell you that much." Louis makes a face. "You can't blame me!" Jay defends.

"Please don't say that. Do not hit on my _twenty one year old_ boyfriend. Don't say that."

"What? You don't think so?"

"Of _course_ I think so, but I don't need to hear my mother say that."

"You like him a lot?"

Louis nods. "The one."

Lottie chokes on her hot chocolate. "Excuse me?"

"He's the one. Definitely. I brought this..." Louis backs up towards the kitchen door and checks to make sure Harry isn't in the hallway before stepping back in. "It's a ring, and not like a ring-ring like we're getting married ring, it's like a promise ring? Something to say 'I really really love you and once our shit is together and were on the same page, we'll get married.'"

Louis meets his mother's eyes again, seeing a shock filled expression and maybe tears. "You can't tell him, though. Doing it Christmas Day." Louis says, attempting to keep it casual.

"Louis."

"Mother?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Um, I just decided like last month. We had a conversation and it hit me that he's all I'm ever going to need, and that was it."

"What was the conversation?"

_You're the reason that everything I know falls apart._

"He wants a future. And I want a future. He wants the white picket fence and the dog and kids — god, does he want kids," Louis exhales, shaking his head. "So, so many kids. And he wants lazy Sunday mornings and kisses before rushing out the door on a Wednesday morning. He wants babies that he can hold and cuddle and love and watch them grow up to be beautiful tiny humans. And, you know me, I didn't know if I wanted that. But we were laying there that night and he was telling me all these things and I just realized, I want to give him _everything_ he wants and more, I want to be that for him."

"Get out of here before you make me start crying." Jay mutters, shoving Louis towards the kitchen doorway. "God, Louis."

//

"I brought you something," Louis whispers, shutting the door to his bedroom.

"Water? That's what you snuck down there for."

It's nearly eleven at night, everyone else retired to bed long ago, as well as Harry and Louis. "No, it's even better."

Harry quirks an eyebrow. "What's better than water?"

"It starts with a W, and it comes in a bottle."

"Water." Harry deadpans.

"Try whiskey, loser," Louis says, finally pulling the bottle out from behind his back.

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Harry hisses. "Go put that back downstairs!"

"Absolutely not, Harry Edward Styles. We're going to drink it."

And, they do. They end up sitting with their backs pressed against the wall on Louis' bed, in the middle of the night, completely wasted. "How did we end up like this?" Harry asks, giggling as he leans into Louis. "Wasted in your childhood home the day before your birthday."

"I dunno, but I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

"Is your mum gonna miss this bottle of whiskey?"

"No, she won't." Louis replies, placing the nearly empty bottle on the ground between his bed and the nightstand.

"I think you're the prettiest person I've ever met," Harry says thoughtfully.

Louis starts laughing. "You're so drunk."

"And I'll say it tomorrow morning sober."

"Harold."

"Lewis."

"Promise me you're not gonna barf all over my bedroom?"

"I can't promise anything," Harry slurs.

_Paper doll silhouettes, fingertips on window glass._

The headaches they face in the morning when they wake up are worth what happened last night. Louis and Harry wake up to Daisy and Phoebe shouting happy birthday at Louis.

Louis groans and wraps an arm around Harry's waist, burying his own face in Harry's neck. "We'll be downstairs soon," Louis grumbles. "Get out."

He waits until the door has slammed shut to press a kiss to Harry's neck. "Did we get wasted?"

Harry nods, not taking his face out of the pillow. "Happy birthday, Lou."

Louis laughs. "Well, that's a first, actually. There's Advil in the bathroom, we could jump in the shower, I'm sure we both reek. And, thank you, love."

"We? You mean... both of us?"

"We both drank an excessive amount of whiskey. Can probably smell it or something, no?"

"I mean... you mean, together? At the same time? You wanna take a shower together in your mum's house?" Harry asks, finally lifting his head.

"Um, yes?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it's brilliant. Come on."

The shower isn't a long one, because Harry's terrified someone's gonna come in, or something. Louis isn't really sure why he's so terrified, but it's okay. He wants Harry to feel comfortable and safe and welcomed, and if a seven minute shower together is doing that, then it's okay.

Downstairs, Jay hugs Louis immediately, wishing him a happy birthday and offering him breakfast. "Could make pancakes?" she offers. "If that's still your favourite."

Harry lets out a laugh. "Definitely still his favourite."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I like my pancakes."

"I think _like_ is an understatement, babe."

"Should we talk about the things you like a bit too much, honey?" Louis asks, faking anger.

"I don't think we have to, sweetheart." Harry smiles sweetly. The only thing Harry likes too much is Louis.

Louis pinches Harry's butt through his sweats. "You're a brat."

"I'm a brat? Okay, Louis."

"How many pancakes, Lou? Harry, do you want any?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

Harry ends up stealing bits of Louis' breakfast and drinking from his coffee while listening to Daisy talk all about what they've planned for Louis.

She exaggerates. The gist of it is that it's basically going to be a quiet day at home with a special meal and cake, concluding with opening some Christmas presents and Louis opening birthday presents.

"It's snowing," Harry says when they finally head into the living room, pressing a finger to the sliding glass door as if it makes the snow more noticeable. "Snowy Christmas."

"Haz," Louis says. Harry hums. "Smile."

Harry turns around, eyebrows drawn together. Louis is holding his phone up, clearly about to take a picture. "Louis," Harry deadpans. "Knock it off."

Louis frowns, putting his phone down. "I was just gonna snapchat, damn. Gotta let Niall, Zee and Liam know what they're missing."

"Do you enjoy treating me like a trophy?"

"They're jealous," Louis says, motioning Harry over. "Of me. Because I have you."

Harry drops himself beside Louis, stretching his feet over Louis' lap. "I didn't get anything to send Gem for Christmas. She wouldn't tell me what she wanted."

"Why not?"

"Something about if I had stayed at home instead of running off to the city to find a hot rod boyfriend, then I would've known what to get her."

"Hot rod boyfriend, eh?"

"Apparently. I don't see it, though," Harry says, reaching and pushing Louis' fringe back from his face. Louis grabs Harry's hand and kisses his knuckles. "Love you, really." Harry whispers.

"I love you too," Louis replies, kissing Harry's knuckles after each word.

/

"You said he wanted kids, right?" Jay asks, sitting beside Louis. He's now smushed between his mother and nan, which is sure to be fun. Louis braces himself. He nods in response to his mother's question. "He's good with them."

Harry's sat on the floor with Fizzy and the little twins, Ernest with her and Doris with Harry. They've been playing for nearly a half hour, which Dan pointed out is the longest either little one has held attention. Louis knows it's because of Harry. "I know," Louis says finally, nodding. "He loves them."

"They seem to love him," his nan says.

"Everybody loves him. Mum's prime example."

Jay lets out a laugh. "If anyone's a prime example it's you, Lou."

"Guilty."

"Can we play charades?" Phoebe asks suddenly.

"How about we open presents and then we'll play some charades." Jay suggests. "Get Louis his birthday present."

"Oh, damn," Harry mutters, standing up.

"What're you doing?" Louis asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Going to get your present. It's upstairs—"

"It's under the tree."

"Louis, it's not under—"

"It is too, because it was with the Christmas presents when we got on the plane. It is underneath the tree, Harold."

Harry looks at Louis suspiciously, bending down near the tree to look. "Your ass looks good in your jeans." Louis mock-whispers.

Harry turns around, mouth wide open. He turns around just in time to see Jay smack Louis in the arm. "Maybe I won't give you your present, then." Harry says nonchalantly, standing up with a box in his hands.

"Ah, so it was under the tree." Louis muses.

Harry hands him the present. "Happy birthday, asshole." he grumbles, sitting down on the floor by Louis' feet, leaning against his knees.

"Pretty wrapping," Louis notes.

"Thanks. Wrapped it myself. Little bow, too, see?" Harry reaches and points to the bow while Louis tears into the wrapping without waiting a second, taking the lid off the larger box first. He's greeted by another smaller box inside, and frowns. "What's this, Hazza?"

"I don't know. That's why you're supposed to _open it_."

Louis rips open the small box as well, so now he's staring at a black bracelet with a silver plate. "Harry."

"Louis."

"Tell me the words on here aren't oops and hi."

Harry grins cheekily, leaning more heavily on Louis' knees. "I figured it'd be fitting. Now you can wear it all the time, no matter what happens after we leave here, no matter what happens after we both graduate NYU. If you go somewhere and you have it on, it's like I'm always there, or whatever. You know?"

"Hazza."

"Stop saying my name like that! Do you like it, or no? Because I'll wear it."

Louis leans down and kisses his head. "I love it. And I do want you to wear it. You'll have to get one that matches, yeah?"

"Okay. Keep opening."

Louis moves the tissue paper out of the way and pulls a jersey from the box. It's got a massive 23 on the back, and Louis thinks he might just have a seizure. "Harry, tell me this isn't a signed Becks jersey." But then Louis sees the signature, there with his own fucking eyes and oh my _god_ this is a signed David Beckham jersey. "How did you even get this? Harry, this must've cost a fortune, oh my god. Where do you even go about finding a signed Becks jersey? Holy shit, Haz."

"Language," Louis' mother speaks for the first time in a long time, and just to tell him to watch his mouth. Typical, honestly.

"I'm not telling you how, where or when I bought it. And I'm definitely not telling you how much it costs."

"Then at least get up here and give me a kiss, you absolute idiot."

Harry laughs, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Louis' lips. "Happy birthday." He whispers, kissing Louis' cheek.

"I kind of wish Harry didn't go first, because there's no way my gift is gonna one up Becks." Lottie sighs.

"You got me a birthday present?" Louis asks, touching a hand to his chest like he's emotionally affected.

"Yeah, but no Christmas present as a result. Sorry."

"Same for me, babe. Sorry." Harry hisses through his teeth.

"It's okay, I'll get something from you later, I believe," Louis winks at him.

For the first time in a while, Harry blushes with what Louis is implying. Louis' nan arches her eyebrows. "As long as you're being safe, I suppose," she sings.

Harry sucks in a breath so fast he almost chokes. Louis reaches down at pats his back. "s'alright, lovely," he says softly. "And, being safe, always."

Lottie tosses a box at him. "Happy birthday."

Louis hooks a leg around Harry's shoulder so Harry's sat between his legs instead of next to them. "Hmm... What did Lots get me this year? Gift card?"

"That box is too big for a gift card," Fizzy notes. "And its from me too, by the way."

"Mhm, I bet it is," Louis laughs, tearing the present open and placing the bow on top of Harry's head. He takes the lid off the box and puts the tissues paper out of the way, dropping it down into Harry's lap. "Adidas!" he exclaims, lifting the jacket from the box. "You know me way too well!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it, Lots." Fizzy coughs. "Thank you, sisters. Fizzy and Lottie."

"Lemme see," Harry holds his hands up for Louis to give him the jacket. Louis puts it in his hands. Harry hums approvingly. "Nice. I might have to steal it."

"Don't know if it'll fit you, love," Louis says, as his mother hands him an envelope.

"Sure it will, it seems to be a tad too big for you anyway."

"You just wanna steal my stuff. I'll buy you your own." Louis says, ripping the envelope open.

"I didn't know what to get you, so hopefully this suffices."

Louis drops the torn up envelope in Harry's lap and flips the card open. Piece of paper falls out and he picks that up before anything else.

"I didn't know if there was, like, any concerts or anything you'd like to see in the city. So I got you that, for when there is one." Jay explains. "You could go see a concert or a game or show or something."

Louis smiles. "Thank you, mum. That'll be amazing. It's the perfect idea."

"Read the card, I wanna know what it says." Harry demands.

"Boobear. Can't believe you're already turning twenty three and finally graduating NYU in the summer. I'm so proud of you and how far you've come, and can't wait to see what else you're going to do. With love, mum, Dan. And all of the little ones. Not reading all their names."

"Can we open a present now?" Daisy asks eagerly, already handing Ernest one.

"Make sure it's the one with the star, Dais." Dan reminds her.

It's pajamas, Jay keeping the family tradition alive.

"Can we play charades now? We have the game."

"Yes, we can."

"I'm gonna make tea, love. Want any?"

"No thanks." Harry smiles up at Louis.

When Louis comes back in, he's promptly placed on Harry's team. It's Louis, Harry, Fizzy, and Daisy on one team with Jay, Dan, Lottie and Phoebe on the other. Louis' nan has chosen to sit out in order to keep the teams even, saying she'll keep score.

Jay's team is winning by one point when Louis gets up to go. He pulls a card that says _Fifty Shades of Grey_ on it and laughs. He remembers watching the movie with Harry when it came out, and figures Fizzy or Daisy won't get it, so he makes direct eye contact with Harry.

He holds up four fingers. "Four words." Fizzy says, and Louis nods. Louis holds up a five and a zero. "Fifty?" he nods again.

He holds his hands like a book. "It's a book," Daisy says slowly. Louis nods.

He makes dead eye contact with Harry, thrusts his hips two times, earning a gasp from his mother. "Fifty Shades Of Grey!" Harry shouts, the realization hitting him like a brick.

Louis laughs, throwing his arms up. "Heeeey!" he sings. "That was it." Louis holds the card up for proof and smacks both of Harry's outstretched hands.

When Harry's up he pulls Love Actually, and can't help but to break out into a smile because that's his and Louis' _favourite_ movie. He holds up two fingers, signifying two words. He holds up a heart. "Heart?" Daisy guesses.

Harry shakes his head. He folds his middle and ring fingers and holds his hand up. "I love you," Louis guesses. "Love."

Harry nods, grinning. He stares at Louis and points between the two of them. "What the hell?" Louis furrows eyebrows. Harry racks his brain for a way he can get Louis to remember this stupid movie. He holds up eight fingers, eight couples. "Eight." Harry points to the tree. "Tree. Christmas tree. Babe, no one knows what the hell you're trying to convey here."

Harry rolls his eyes, points to his temple, telling Louis to fucking _think._ "I am thinking, Harry. So are Fizzy and Daisy and we have no clue what you're talking about."

"Times up," Louis' nan says.

"Love Actually, you idiot."

"How was any of that Love Actually!?"

"Love," Harry holds his hands in a heart. "And I didn't know how to show you the word actually, so I thought maybe you'd get the eight couples and it's set at Christmas time, but you've failed me. You're a failure."

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry down in his lap. "Or you just suck at playing charades."

"It was a bad card?" Harry tries.

Louis laughs. "Yeah, baby. Bad card."

Immediately after Louis loses charades, Jay sends the younger girls to bed, letting Lottie and Fizzy stay up. Louis grabs a blanket from the top of the couch and drapes it over both himself and Harry while Dan flips through channels to find a movie or something. They've got to wait long enough to put the presents under the tree.

"Good birthday?" Harry asks.

Louis nods. "Definitely."

"Want wine?" Jay asks.

"Yes." Lottie answers.

Jay rolls her eyes. "I was talking to the cuddle fest over here."

"You can join us, if you'd like," Louis offers. "And, yes, wine. Yeah, Haz?"

Harry nods, cuddling further into Louis. "Please."

Jay comes back in with glasses and a bottle of red wine. She pours glasses and hands one to both Louis and Harry.

Four glasses of wine later Harry's got pink flushed cheeks and is a giggling mess. "Let's go to bed," he suggests, whispering in Louis' ear. "Wanna get... _fucked."_ he whispers, giggling afterwards.

A slightly less tipsy Louis gasps, nodding. "Lets get you to bed, yeah?"

_The street's asleep, so I breathe you in deep._

"You're good." Harry whispers, tracing fingertips over Louis' face. "Always the best. Love you."

"I love you too," Louis whispers back. "Let's go to sleep now."

Harry moves and buries his face in Louis' neck. Louis takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Harry – sex and wearing-off cologne.

_The tragedies of chemistry._

Christmas morning comes with slight headaches and lazy kisses in the kitchen while waiting for the coffee to finish over the sounds of the girls freaking out over presents.

"I guess we should go in?" Harry asks finally.

Louis nods, kissing him one more time. "Guess we should."

Somehow, Louis isn't sure how but was kind of expecting it, Harry ends up with Ernest and ditches Louis completely. Louis sits down next to his mother.

"How'd you sleep last night?" she asks, knowing tint to her voice.

"Fine."

"You're lucky you didn't wake the twins up. That would've been a death sentence for you, Louis William."

Louis lets out a laugh, wrapping his hands around his mug. "I know, believe me."

"I've never seen you with _anyone_ the way I've seen you with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Just... your personality. It changes. It's different."

Louis stares at Harry, who's trying to keep his mug of hot coffee out of Ernest's grasp. "He's different, you know that."

_People dream of what you and me have found effortlessly._

The morning is a blur, really. Everything dies down around noon, and Louis finally gets a quiet minute alone with Harry. They're both sitting on the love seat, Harry examining the new camera Louis bought him. "This must have been expensive," Harry frowns down at the power button.

"So was the signed fucking Beckham jersey."

"True."

"I have something else for you."

"Louis, are you kidding me?"

"Just... stick with me, yeah?" Louis smiles, reaching into his pocket. "I wanted to give you this," he holds the box up, opening it.

"Louis," Harry gasps.

"It's a promise ring. Promising that I'm going to give you everything. As soon as I can, I'm going to give it to you. After NYU and all our shit is together, I'm going to get down on one knee and propose to you properly. After we had that discussion, you know _the_ discussion, about the future, I realized that I wanted all of that too, and I wanted it with you. I don't want that with anyone else on this entire planet. I want to give it to you. So this is, like, a promise, obviously. The promise that one day, I don't know when or where or how, but one day we'll be... it for each other."

"Louis, I—"

"Fuck, you're right. Stupid, yeah? I'll just, um—"

Harry grabs Louis to keep him still, hand firm on Louis' jaw. "Ow, let me go you fu–" Harry cuts Louis off by kissing him, slow and deep. Louis reacts immediately, entire body relaxing. If there was one thing he could do for the rest of his life - like, if a guy came up to him and said 'listen, there's only one hobby you can have for the rest of your life. What's your hobby?' Louis would answer that he wants to kiss Harry Styles. He wants to make out with Harry Styles for the rest of eternity.

"I want the ring," Harry whispers finally, lips brushing against Louis'. "I want you and I want the ring and I want a white picket fence, and I want it with you. I want it. Want you."

Louis kisses him again for that. "M'just bad with words sometimes."

"You're great with words."

_For a long time I remember saying prayers for someone perfect, saying prayers for someone kind._

"Except when it really matters. Fuck, almost blew that, didn't I?"

"Put the ring on my finger, you idiot."

"Which, um, which one do you want it on?"

"Right middle? Or right ring. Doesn't matter."

"We'll you were the one from your nan on your index, right? So let's slip this one here," Louis whispers, sliding the ring onto Harry's middle finger. "Now if we ever get in a fight, you can flip me off, and I'll see the ring and be reminded of this, of the promise."

"Cheesy. Disgusting," Harry mutters, shaking his head. He puts both hands on Louis' cheeks and kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." he pauses, staring at Harry for a moment. "Mister Styles, do you fancy a walk? A walk in the snow?"

Harry laughs. "Mister Tomlinson, I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

_It's in my head, we're spinning circles down the avenues instead._

"Where are you two boys going?" Louis' nan calls, just as Louis and Harry are almost out the door.

"For a walk," Louis calls back, opening the door. "We'll be back later."

"Be careful!"

"Always are. C'mon, kitten."

Harry tugs his hood up over his head and follows Louis out the door. Louis grabs Harry's hand as they head down the sidewalk and onto the snowy street. "Quiet neighbourhood. Empty street. I like it," Harry says thoughtfully, swinging his and Louis' arms between their bodies.

"I like you," Louis fires back, without even thinking twice about it.

"Tell me about Doncaster."

Louis hums, thinking about what to say. "Well, I used to skateboard down this hill. This very one we're walking down."

"That's how you met Zayn, right? Skate park?"

"In the city, yeah." Louis nods. "Um... What else can I tell you about Donny... My friend Stan lives there," Louis points to a house that looks similar to his own. "I should text him, see if he wants to get together. Tomorrow, maybe. Would you wanna come?"

Harry doesnt't waste a single second before saying, "Yes."

"Alright. Now, about ten minutes away from here is my school. There's a bakery I stopped at every Friday after school. The Toys R Us I worked at is fifteen out from here."

Harry smiles. "Sweet story."

"Donny is rather boring, love, I'm sorry."

"I like it. It's quiet. Pretty."

"Like you?" Louis says, glancing over at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes. "You're awful. I hate you."

"You don't hate me at all."

"You're right, I don't. As we've established many times."

"I love you, you know?"

_You're the reason I come home, my love._

'I'm glad you came with me. Came and charmed the fucking socks off my mum." Louis smiles, staring down at their intertwined fingers.

"Whose cooking is better?"

Louis laughs, tipping his head back. "Really, you're gonna ask me that question? You know I can't do that."

"I wouldn't be offended if you chose your mum," Harry says, grinning.

"You definitely would've, you know it."

"Maybe..."

"Mum's is... hers... it's home and old and the same stuff I grew up eating," Louis begins. "Then yours is new and experimental and the shit catches on fire sometimes but when you get it right you get it _right."_

"Interesting. Noted."

They choose not to walk around for much longer because Harry starts complaining that he can't feel his toes and Louis is whining about his ears being cold, and it's just not a great experience all around. Except. It is a great experience. Louis wouldn't have braved the cold and snow for this long with anyone but Harry. And, they learned a lot too. Harry learned bits and pieces of Louis' childhood, and in turn shared of his own. Details so little you couldn't even remember them unless you went back home. Like the fact that when Louis was ten he and his friends thought they could skateboard down the hill in town, except they couldn't and ended up with bumps and bruises all over the place. Or like how when Louis was fifteen he was walking his little sisters home from school and they found a bird in the grass and the girls made Louis carry the goddamn thing home. Jay threw a fit that day.

Back in the warmth of the house, the movie _Elf_ is on TV, all of the girls watching. Louis' nan is reading the book he got her for Christmas, Jay and Dan looking after the twins and semi-paying attention to the movie. "I'll make tea, yeah?" Louis suggests, hanging Harry's coat up for him.

"I can do it."

"I'll make the tea, Hazza. You just stand there and look pretty."

Harry rolls his eyes. He leans in the doorway of the kitchen while Louis makes two cups of tea.When they're done, he hands Harry his and gazes up. "Hm," Louis hums thoughtfully.

Harry quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what? What're you - oh." Harry finally glances up and sees that he's standing right under the mistletoe. How had they avoided it all this time? Harry's not quite sure.

"Mhm."

"Well..." Harry says slowly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Louis smiles at him. "Cheeky." he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "There, your mistletoe Christmassy kiss."

Harry takes another kiss, just for good measure. And because he likes kissing Louis.

Louis always had this image in his head about what Christmastime would be like when he was older. It's safe to say that the image of Christmastime he had is not the same way it played out. For starters, Louis never pictured himself back home for more than a few days before graduating NYU. But here he is, an almost two week stay planned. He never pictured himself bringing a boy home for any visit, and here he is. Louis _never ever_ pictured himself listening to Christmas songs, let alone singing along to them. But there's just something infectious about Harry singing _All I Want For Christmas._ Louis thinks it might be better than any version of the song he's heard yet, and might be the best version he will ever hear. He didn't think he'd get wasted in his bedroom, or make out in the gazebo with the prettiest boy he's ever laid eyes on. Louis never imagined any of these things, however, if someone asked him now if he was happy, or if he wanted things to change, the answer would be yes. Yes, he's incredibly happy. No, he doesn't want anything to change.

Staring at Harry now, drinking tea and singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ along with Buddy and Jovie in the movie, making it a duet with Lottie and belting it at the tops of their lungs, Louis realizes that he's never getting any better. It hits him like a freight train, this wave of overwhelming affection for this boy who spilled his fucking coffee everywhere. He's beautiful, beautiful hair and eyes and hands and cheeks and smile — everything. He's breathtaking. Louis has only had his breath taken away a few times, none of them caused just by _looking_ at another human being. But he's looking at Harry and he can barely _breathe_ but he wouldn't have it any other way.

A little while later, Louis and his mother are the only two people in the kitchen.

"You seem oddly happy," Jay says. "Happier than you have been. Ultra happy."

Louis hums. "Didn't notice."

"It's him, isn't it? Harry. You love him."

"I do."

"When was the first time you said it? To each other, I mean."

"I met him in a Starbucks. We both missed half our morning classes at NYU. And, he doesn't know this, but I'd seen him before. On campus. We walked by each other every single day between our two-oh-clock class and the three. I don't know if he ever noticed me, but I noticed him. Because he'd be standing there with Liam and they do that every single day, talk for a few minutes before parting ways. They meet at the same spot. So in the Starbucks I stopped partially because I felt bad for the kid, spilling his coffee everywhere, but also because I knew otherwise I was never going to talk to him."

Jay watches Louis as he talks, notes each change in tone and in facial expression.

"When he said he loved me - because he said it first, blurted it out over the phone. It was when I came home for your wedding. It didn't feel odd or unrequited. It felt like everything, _everything_ I'd experienced had been building up to it. It made the world stop spinning. And it's cliche and all but it's true. I didn't even hesitate before saying it back, because it felt _right._ It's right, always, and never changing."

" _God_ ," Jay breathes out. "You're... oh my god."

"I love him, so much I can't breathe."

"I'm so glad you brought him home."

Louis grins. "I am, too."


End file.
